Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait
by Gingerheademerauldeyes
Summary: OS-song sur l'air de "Si le temps t'efface" de Vegastar. Voldemort à l'aube de la Grande Bataille, a crée des soldats parfaits, mais Hermione, Neville et Harry ne se laisseront pas abattre, même si ils perdent leur cœur dans la bataille.


Disclaimer: Cette histoire est de mon invention et est basée sur le monde magique de J.K Rowling et les paroles de la chanson "Si le temps t'efface" de Vegastar, aucun personnages ne m'appartient. Cette histoire n'est pas basée sur des faits réels, et toute ressemblance avec une personne existante est purement fortuite.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait

 _"Pouvez-vous me dire mon nom ?_

 _Dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons ?"_

Des tas d'hommes et de femmes au visage inexpressif et aux yeux vides se tenaient dans une vaste salle lugubre, devant un trône en marbre noir, un bout de bois à la main. Ils étaient sales et maigres et semblaient n'avoir aucun sentiments d'ennui ou d'impatience comme toutes personnes qui attend depuis trois heures debout sans bouger, au contraire, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient transformés en statut tant ils étaient immobiles.

 _"Dans mon histoire il commence à manquer des pages_

 _A mes côtés j'aperçois des gens sans visage_

 _Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste"_

Toutes ces personnes étaient au service de Voldemort, un terrible mage noir qui semait la terreur dans le monde magique. En effet, après avoir ressuscité il y a deux ans, le Lord avait vite fait appel à ses plus fidèles partisans pour augmenter ses troupes. Et ils avaient réussi. Pour cela, ils avaient mis au point une terrible technique qui consistait à kidnapper le plus de sorciers et de sorcières possibles puis de les torturer dans les cachots du manoir Jedusor, pour ensuite leur lancer un oubliette et les mettre sous imperium, quand ils devenaient assez faible psychiquement.

 _"Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent_

 _Ma mémoire, peu-à-peu se change en désert"_

Les enlèvements dans la population avaient malheureusement été trop discrets et disparates pour que la résistance s'organisent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et à l'aube de la grande bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort avaient réuni une véritable armées de pantins. En effet en deux mouvements de baguette vous étiez privé de votre identité, de vos sentiments, de vos émotions et de votre corps. Vous deveniez une machine de guerre.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait déjà perdu des membre comme Maugrey Fol-Oeil ou Mondicus Fletcher qui étaient présumés mort, et les enlèvements de plus en plus fréquents dans la population les inquiétez de plus en plus. Voldemort préparait quelque chose, et les résistants savaient que la dernière bataille approchait.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient conscients des enjeux de cette guerre, et tous savaient que pour la grande bataille de Poudlard ils devraient sûrement tuer ou être tué. Et tous en avait déjà discuté entre eux, angoissant, cauchemardant. Pourtant même le pire des cauchemars n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils subirent.

Le plan de Voldemort était enfin révélé, et tout se jouait aujourd'hui. Les mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix se faisaient face dans le parc de Poudlard, et tous savaient qu'un seul camp sortirait vainqueurs.

 _"Si le temps t'efface, et fait de toi une étrangère  
Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire"_

Hermione avait toujours été une jeune fille prévoyante et intelligente, ainsi elle avait déjà réfléchi à sa vie entière : elle passerait ses ASPIC avec Ron et Harry, après avoir eu Optimals à tous ses aspics, elle travaillerait au ministère de la magie et se battrait pour que tous soient égaux, et elle se marierait avec Ron avec qui elle aurait deux, voir trois enfants.

 _"As-tu changé de parfum ?_

 _Je n'reconnais plus le tien,_

 _J'aurais pourtant juré que tes yeux étaient bleus"_

Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à voir l'amour de sa vie, son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, le visage figé et les yeux vides au milieu des mangemorts, avançant inexplorablement vers eux.

« Non... Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, Ron ! Ron ! » supplia Hermione. Mais le visage de Ron resta figé.

 _"Si le temps t'efface, et fais de toi une étrangère_

 _Promets-moi, de mettre fin à mon calvaire"_

« Avada Kedavra. » Et Hermione abaissa sa baguette, le visage ravagé par les larmes, le cœur brisé, et l'amour de sa vie mort à ses pieds.

 _"Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent_

 _Ma mémoire, peu-à-peu se change en désert"_

Neville avait trouvé en Luna une meilleure amie, qui comprenaient sa timidité et son amour pour les plantes. Luna était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, et l'avait beaucoup aidé avec sa confiance en lui, elle avait son propre monde qui semblait tellement plus beau que le leur.

C'est pour ça que l'horreur envahit Neville quand une Luna aux yeux vides et au visage figé lui fit face, quand elle leva sa baguette, une lueur verte présente au bout, il ne put qu'écarquillait les yeux sans bouger. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire subir ça ? A Luna ? Qui était si gentille avec tout le monde ?

 _"Pour m'épargner de te perdre à petit feu,_

 _Je graverai ces mots dans ma chair"_

Le lendemain de leur première fois, Harry était revenu avec un tatouage qui avait fait hurler d'horreur Molly, et avait fait hurler de rire Bill, bien qu'il se soit dépêché de le déguiser en quinte de toux. Molly n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry avait voulu marquer sa peau alors qu'il avait déjà cette cicatrice honni. Harry avait seulement dit à Molly qu'il était habitué à avoir les événements marquants gravés à même la peau et Ginny avait été si émue. C'était le début de leur longue vie à deux, ils allaient être tellement heureux.

"Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste"

Alors quand Harry vit Ginny au côté de son frère Ron, le visage tout aussi figé, il resta immobile, fixant le sort de découpe que venait de lui envoyer sa femme, se diriger droit sur lui. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir les événements marquants gravés dans sa chair, et cette nouvelle cicatrice était semblable à la première qui seyait son front. Une cicatrice de mort.

 _"Tout s'efface, lentement tes souvenirs s'enterrent  
Ta mémoire peu à peu se change en désert  
Si le temps m'efface, et fait de moi un étranger  
Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire"_

 ** _Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait._**

FIN.

* * *

Paroles de « Si le temps t'efface » de Vegastar :

« Pouvez-vous me dire mon nom ?  
Dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons ?  
Dans mon histoire, il commence à manquer des pages  
A mes côtés j'aperçois des gens sans visage  
Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste

Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent  
Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert  
Si le temps t'efface , et fait de toi une étrangère  
Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire

As-tu changé de parfum ?  
Je ne reconnais plus le tien  
J'aurais pourtant juré que tes yeux étaient bleus  
Pour m'épargner de te perdre à petit feu  
Je graverais ces mots dans ma chair :

Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent  
Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert  
Si le temps t'efface , et fait de toi une étrangère  
Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire

Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste ...

Tout s'efface, lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent  
Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert  
Si le temps t'efface , et fait de toi une étrangère  
Promets-moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire. »


End file.
